


Why do I love you, again?

by Reina_Blanca27



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:36:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reina_Blanca27/pseuds/Reina_Blanca27
Summary: Kyungsoo loves Chanyeol but sometimes his better half can be a lot to handle.





	Why do I love you, again?

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on a real life experience. Not beta read.

 

Kyungsoo was stunned, jaw dropping in shock as he took in the scene in front of him. His big brown eyes opened wide as he looked at all the broken pots and crushed flowers scattered across his porch and front yard. His once beautiful, built-to-perfection garden laid in ruins all around him and he glanced up to take in the giant figure in the center of the chaos.

“Yeolie…What..?”

“I can explain everything Soo-yah!” Chanyeol raised his hands, eyes clouded in guilt and growing fear.

“What happened here? WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY GARDEN, CHANYEOL?” Kyungsoo dropped the shopping bag he was holding and took a step towards him.

“Babe if you can just let me explain…” Chanyeol retreated backwards as the shorter man came closer.

Kyungsoo gritted his teeth. “Don’t tell me you let the neighborhood dogs in here again…”

Chanyeol looked sheepish and kept stealing looks behind Kyungsoo.

“No.. I – I..”

“What are you looking at?” Kyungsoo followed his gaze and turned around. What he saw made him gasp, grabbing his hair with both hands.

“It can’t be…”

Chanyeol quickly rushed to him, hugging the younger from behind and gulping loudly.

“Soo-yah…Baby, I’m so sorry…Don’t be mad…please...”

Kyungsoo whimpered, trying to push him away, looking on in disbelief. Stuck in the creamy white picket fence was the brand new and very expensive Murray 17.5 Briggs & Stratton lawn mower he had gotten the previous weekend. It had been a dream of his to add the high-tech machinery to his weekly garden grooming and was only too happy to spend the extra dollars in purchasing it when it was finally released. 

But now…

His beloved Mower was utterly ruined. It was turned upside down, half-way through the fence, grey steamy smoke rising from the engine with a faint hum. Kyungsoo observed the busted tires and his gaze followed the wheel of the Mower as it dropped and rowed away. 

“PARK CHANYEOL I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!”

Hearing the obvious seriousness of the threat, Chanyeol moved away from the smaller like he’d been stung. “Soo, I swear, it’s not as bad as it looks.”

“No it’s not bad, IT’S WORSE. Chanyeol you knew how much I wanted a riding Mower and finally, when I get one, YOU TRASH IT. Oh and that’s not all of it, you made sure you destroyed my precious garden while you were at it. I can’t believe you’d do this to me now knowing I was planning to sign up for the Seoul Spring Garden competition that’s just three months away.” Kyungsoo sighed, lowering his voice and fixing Chanyeol with a disappointed look. “Tell me, why do I love you, again?”

Chanyeol pouted bitterly, eyes pleading, “Baby please don’t be like that…I’m sorry, I really am. It happened when I was trying to switch the gears up… it just suddenly spun out of control and I…I tried to but I couldn’t control it. Please babe…”

But Kyungsoo wasn’t listening; he reached into the inner pocket of his blazer jacket and pulled out a metal object.

Chanyeol’s eyes widened and he dropped to his knees. “Soo… Baby, don’t shoot me. You can’t. I love you too much and you love me too. Think about it, what will you do without your favorite Yoda ears around huh? and-and who’ll help retrieve your favorite china from the high shelves? Remember you said they were too delicate for you to handle while balancing on a ladder…”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes, ignoring Chanyeol and his silly reasons not to get shot and lifted the object to his ear which was none other than his cellphone.

“Oh. It’s just your cellphone. Thank God…” Chanyeol sighed in relief.

“Dramatic much,Yeollie?” Kyungsoo gave him a mocking look before his attention was taken by the voice on the other end of the line.

“Hello Kyungie…it’s been ages. You never come around to see us anymore.”

“Hi Jongdae hyung, I know I haven’t, sorry about that. I’ve just been so busy with work and tidying up a few problems” He eyed Chanyeol as he said the last part, getting a pout in return.

“Nah, it’s fine, I can understand the times. How’s Chanyeol doing by the way?”

“Who’s Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo asked sarcastically looking at Chanyeol’s shocked face.

“Err… your Chanyeol? You know, Mr Park “Love of your life-Can’t live without him-Omg! He is so hot; I want to marry him so bad” Chanyeol? a.k.a your husband” Jongdae laughed.

“You mean the clumsy dork you and Baekhyun let me marry who is literally a walking, talking tornado and has big hands, big ears, big everything except for his brain? Yeah, he’s fine.”

“Kyungsoo!” Chanyeol spluttered.

Kyungsoo ignored him still and looked around his garden, trying not to cry. It had taken him 2 years to create the most beautiful garden anyone with a green thumb would have been proud to own and now it was all ruined. No thanks to his idiot husband.

“What did he do…this time?” Jongdae asked calmly on the other end.  
Kyungsoo went on to narrate the entire event to his hyung. Jongdae and Baekhyun despite being as loud and playful like his husband were actually the best at calming him down when having what Baekhyun had come to call his “Chanyeol Crisis.”

“I feel so bad hyung.” Kyungsoo’s bottom lip trembled and this time when Chanyeol came to give him a hug, he didn’t push him away. 

“I’m sorry, babe. I’ll make it up to you.” Chanyeol whispered to him, planting a kiss on his temple.

“See Kyungsoo, things are looking up already.” Jongdae said, hearing from the other end. “I’ll have Sehun come and have a look at the Mower tomorrow, Shouldn’t be too hard to get it replaced if the warranty covers it.” Jongdae said.

“Ok hyung, I would really appreciate that. Say hi to Baekhyunie hyung for me.” Kyungsoo sniffed, resting his head fully against Chanyeol’s chest.

“Will do, take care Kyungie.” Then he hung up.

Kyungsoo stayed leaning against Chanyeol for a while, not saying a word. After a few minutes, Chanyeol became worried and lifted his chin upwards so he could look at him directly.

“Soo, are you feeling ok?”

Kyungsoo sighed “Yeah…” He placed a hand at the side of Chanyeol’s face.

“I was just thinking about how this situation could have been a lot worse if you had gotten hurt...”

He reached higher up, chucking his husband’s silver hair behind one ear.  
“I may adore my garden a bit more than is healthy, I’ll admit…and a tiny bit crazy about my grooming equipment, but it’s you I love, Yeolie…and you’re the most important thing in my life.” Even though his eyes glistened with unshed tears, Kyungsoo gave him a heartfelt smile that made Chanyeol gasp and hug him even tighter.

“I love you Soo…I love you so much. I’ll make it all up to you; you’ll see…Daddy Yeol will make it all alright.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at the “Daddy Yeol” and furrowed out of the embrace.  
“Well, there’s still a huge mess to clean up though” He looked around, causing Chanyeol to do the same.

“Yeah, it’ll take us hours to finish up.” Chanyeol said, the thought of the enormous task ahead filling him with dread.

Kyungsoo looked at him, lips lifting up in his signature evil smirk, “Us? There’s no us this time, just you Yoda.

Chanyeol did a double take “Wait..What?”

Kyungsoo walked to the shed, pulling out a rake and a shovel and turning to face the other who was looking at him like a kicked puppy.

“You destroyed it, you fix it… Better get started or I’ll be dining alone tonight.”

Kyungsoo dropped the tools and walked away, ignoring the whining cries of “Soo, You’re so mean!” as he made his way into their suburban home.

 

3 Months later…

“Yeolie! Yeolie! Oh my God, you won’t believe this!”

Kyungsoo ran up the stairs, taking two at a time in his excitement to share the good news. He got to their bedroom and threw the door open, startling Chanyeol who jumped high in the air at the sudden intrusion, turning around immediately to face Kyungsoo with his hands behind his back.

“Soo!”

“Chanyeol you won’t believe what just happened!” Kyungsoo bounced with excitement like a child who’d just been told by their mother that they’ll be relocating to Disneyland. “It’s amazing really.”

Chanyeol smiled curiously at his small husband, clearly moved by his boisterous mood, “Oh? What happened love?

“I won first place at the Spring Garden competition, isn’t that wonderful?!”

Chanyeol grinned widely. “That’s incredible babe! After all the hard work you put in restoring your garden, you totally deserve it.”

Kyungsoo clutched at his chest. “You mean “we” did. I won’t have gotten through if you hadn’t helped me Yeolie, of course the new Mower you bought for me, did make our work a lot easier.” Kyungsoo grinned, jumping up and throwing his arms around Chanyeol’s neck.

“I’m so happy babe! I didn’t even think I’d make 5th place, some of my flowers haven’t even bloomed fully yet. Somehow I think the judges connected with the aesthetic notation of my arrangements and how my flowers captured the true image of new budding life, something that inspires new beginnings and hope in all of us. Showing us that though we may have been beaten down, there’s always a chance to rise and start all over again” 

Chanyeol looked at his husband, recognizing the dreamy look his eyes had taken on, he didn’t understand any of the things he’d just said to him of course, but he loved to see how passionate and excited Kyungsoo got when he talked about flowers and nature.

But it was all worth it. Chanyeol had worked so hard damn it! Being denied sex and couch-time cuddles for a month can be the biggest motivation to get someone down and sweaty, knee deep in soil and he had done that and much more to remedy the problem he himself had created. He’d placed an order for an upgraded version of the Mower he’d crashed and helped Kyungsoo with the entire planting process. Together they’d manage to re-grow most of the garden, enough to qualify for the competition. Kyungsoo deserved first place and all the recognition that came with it and that’s why Chanyeol had threatened to headlock any of his friends who would even think of letting it slip that his brother-in-law’s foundation was the chief sponsor of the entire competition. Convincing his Noona to help was the least hard thing he’d had to do this entire fiasco since she was even more fond of Kyungsoo than she was of him.

“Yeolie are you listening to me?”

“Of course babe, I got it...the scent of nature and everything. I’m so proud of you. I hope this means you’ll now have more time for Daddy Yeol hmm?”

Kyungsoo giggled and reached up to place a quick kiss on his lips, “I will if you lose that stupid name”

Chanyeol spread his arms to wrap around him when he remembered exactly what he had been holding and he quickly put his arms behind his back again. But not quick enough because Kyungsoo noticed the movement. 

“Chanyeol, what are you holding behind your back?” The suspicious tone was evident in his voice.

“Err..Well, about that..You see..”

“Park Chanyeol!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading. Let me know.


End file.
